The Possesive Sky: Vongola Primo
by HiiiAreees
Summary: How I imagine Vongola Primo with his lover. Because sadly, he doesn't belong to me. Awh.


"Gio-Giotto!" I called, slightly embarassed. Well. Who wouldn't be? His jealousy strikes again and now he was licking my right ear possesively.

"Now, now, my love. This is your punishment." He whispered seductively. Oh god. This man was so dangerous yet this quality appeals to me more.

He was pinning me on the bed and I am naked. Well, more like he stripped me naked. His left hand took hold of both my arms at the headboard. I looked at his eyes. His amber irises diluted in lust. I can feel myself getting turned on even more. My Sky wants me this much.

His lips captured mine in a kiss, which I eagerly responded. For all of his cool and calm demeanor, he is still a sky. A very possesive and teritortial sky.

"Mine." He growled before bitting on my neck. I tried to hold back my moans. God, do I sound awful. He seems to notice, he applied more pressure and changed his target to my pleasure spot. I couldn't suppress it anymore.

"Nghhhh..." Damn that Hyper Intuition of his. Always knowing my sweet spots.

He began to travel to the valley of my breast. His nose touching it. What a tease.

"Gio, don't tease." I whined as his nose traveled around my left breast.

He gave me a look that would shame all predators before smirking. "Beg for it." Before lightly licking on my nipples.

Ha! Does he think I'll just back down without a fight? I began rubbing my knees to his groin, immediately earning a growl from him. His bulge growing bigger than before.

He stopped before looking at me heatedly. "Oh my. Do you desire me that much? Do you really want me to hammer this into you?" He began to grind his lower region to mine.

I turned red and began meeting his every thrust. He was making me delirous and he has yet to take off his clothes.

He whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"You." I whimpered.

He smirked again. "Come again? What do you mean me?"

Oh for goodness' sake. I growled "I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. I want you to ravish me till I can't walk no more. I want you to remind me that I belong to you and nobody else!"

That seemed to do the trick. He released my arms and immediately lunged for my lips. Both of his hands exploring my body. Travelling south, his hands touched the hem of my panty before touching my sex through the fabric, feeling its dampness. His lips are on my breast, tongue swirling and nipping.

I began to tugged his tie.

"Too many clothes." I began unbuttoning his shirt but he was the one to take the tie and shirt off. Lean yet muscular. He looks like a God. My sex God. How I love this man!

I began to caress his body, followed by butterfly kisses. When I looked at his eyes, they seemed to be darker than usual.

Darker with lust.

He sat on the bed while still holding me. He placed me standing in front of him. "Suck."

His stare is so intense. I can feel the heat pool to my core. I kneeled down and freed his member. It was big and thick that I sometimes wonder how did I took it in.

I gently hold it before putting the tip on my mouth. My hands applying more pressure as it goes up and down. I kissed and licked and sucked him. I tried taking it whole resulting to sometimes choking but it was worth it. The pleasure my sky was feeling made him growl. His hands are on my hair, pulling it back before thrusting it on my mouth. I was teary eyed but still sucked whenever I can. He was near. I can feel it twitching even more. He took it out of my mouth before it exploded and making a mess out of me.

"Oh dear. Covered in cum? How lewd." He smirks again before lifting me in the bed and towering unto me.

He stares at my part. I can feel my face getting red more. "Gio! Stop that!"

He lunges at my womanhood, proceeding to eating me out. Sucking at my thighs first before licking my clit. My hips goes up, further pressing it to his mouth. He then inserts his fingers while playing with my clitoris. He gently nips at it.

When did it became three? I was too much consumed by the pleasure. Unable to think straight. Seconds later, I gave in. He licks at my sex as my juices pour.

"Delicious as ever." He smiles at me lovingly before kissing me.

"Does that mean your anger has been appeased?" I gently kiss his jaw.

"Not quite." He aligned himself then entered without warning.

"Ahh."

He continues to enter her. Ever so roughly, knowing that she likes that best. She was mewling and he was grunting. His speed increases even more.

"Devote yourself to me." He said as he ravishes her even more.

She was again caught in Euphoria. "I only love you! And no one else!" She cried in ecstasy as they both got their release for the second time. His load shooting inside. Making her feel full and warm.

He envelops her in a hug as they lie on the bed. She snickers and he looks at her, face full of question.

She laughs. "Why I must thank that kind Sir. My plan was a success because of him."

It took a while before he realized what she said. "You're the tease. I cannot believe that you were seducing me while using him. You better not repeat this if you want them to stay unharmed."

She pouts. "But you've been neglecting me, my love."

He smiles dangerously again. "Then I must compensate you for all your patience. Does being unable to walk tomorrow enough for you?" Before towering again.


End file.
